


I’m a Goddamn Soldier

by Macko_99



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Crime, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Inspiration, Minor Character Death, Origins, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: She is a soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little idea that I had in my head this morning. Enjoy
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

“I’m a soldier.” She says as she and her twin sister play with their parent’s army helmets as they wait for them to get home, both girls laughing and giggling as they struggle to keep the helmets from falling off their heads.

“I’m a soldier.” She whispers as she waits in the dark, listening to the terrorists discuss what they are going to do with them after the ransom is paid.

“I’m a soldier.” She whispers as she watches the coffins being lowered into the ground, one bigger than the other and feeling to numb to debate who is in them.

“I’m a soldier.” She promises as she is excepted into West Point with distinction, her apparent future set right in front of her.

“I’m a soldier.” She reminds herself as her roommate captures her lips with her own and responds to it in kind.

“I’m a soldier.” She hears herself echo as she packs her meagre belongings into her bag before leaving her apparent future behind.

“I’m a soldier.” She answers as she lays forward and feels the sharp needle pierce her skin as the artist paints the proud symbol on her back, the skin becoming a permanent canvas.

“I’m a soldier.” She mumbles as she is pulled away from the toilet seat and brought to bed, the alcohol making her head spin as her organs remove it from her system, before she puts it back the next night.

“I’m a soldier.” She thinks as her and Renee lay on the couch, holding each other as they watch the snow trickle down outside the window.

“I’M A GODDAMN SOLDIER!” She bellows as she downs the rest of the whiskey to try and fill the pit that Renee had left.

“I’m a goddamn…” She stops herself as she comes face-to-face with the symbol that had helped her, before staring up towards the sky as it flies up and becomes something greater.

“I’m a goddamn soldier.” She promises as she stares at the symbol and vows to fight for what it believes in, pulling on the gas-mask and grabbing the weapons.

“I’m a soldier.” She tells her father as he confronts her before sighing and offering his help.

“I’m a goddamn soldier.” She grits out as she is chased through the tunnel system, holding her broken ribs and arm and ignoring the exhaustion that came with not sleeping or eating for three days.

“I’m a goddamn soldier.” She ignores as she holds the knife against the throat of the psychopath, before dropping it as she realised this was not the way it would do things.

“I’m a soldier.” She whispers as she studies her uniform, loving everything except for the boots, but they will not be staying.

“I’m a goddamn soldier.” She answers the symbol as it asks who and what she is.

“I am Batwoman.”

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m a goddamn soldier” Is one of my all-time favourite quotes so I just had to write something about it. It’s kinda like Bruce’s “I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman,” quote but all Kate’s own.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a review.


End file.
